


Comforting the Weaslette

by rosexxcollins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A possessive Draco, Drinny - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts, Hurt/Comfort, Pansy is a bitch, Romance, Smut, or is she..?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 08:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosexxcollins/pseuds/rosexxcollins
Summary: Draco unintentionally catches Ginny crying and in a vulnerable state, and without even knowing it, he ends up comforting her, which leads into a weird relationship neither of them can explain.Things get even weirder when Ginny offers him a deal, causing their relationship to... change.~An AU where Voldemort is gone (died when he tried to kill Harry).





	1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy wandered the deserted halls of Hogwarts, looking for some inner peace. Being harassed my Pansy Parkinson whenever she gets the chance — which was unfortunately a lot — made his blood boil with fury sometimes. 

Too busy with his train of thoughts, he almost didn’t notice the soft cries and whimpers coming from a corner. 

Draco froze on his tracks, unsure what to do. Should he flee? Leave immediately before the person realized that someone was listening to them.

He decided on leaving, but before he could even move a foot, he realized that he _knew_ this person. There was no mistaking that voice. It was bloody Ginny Weasley!

Draco felt his body tense at the realization. What on earth would the Weaslette be crying about? From what he knew about her, she was stubborn as hell and very feisty. He didn’t take her as a person what would easily break down, but then again, that was a very strong judgment. Everyone cries, don’t they?

He poked his head through the wall to see the redhead crouched on the floor, her back on the wall. Tears were falling down her pale face, and her eyes and nose were red. He nearly jumped when he heard her sob, her breath hitching as she cried. 

He couldn’t help but wonder; what had happened that made the Weaselette cry that hard? He didn’t think he’d seen anyone cry that much before.

”This isn’t — isn’t fair!” He heard her hiccup as she struggled to speak. “It hurts,” she whimpered in a low voice as she clutched her chest, her eyes squeezed shut.

Draco decided what he had seen too much, and decided to flee the scene as soon as possible before the redhead saw him, but to his dismay, when he turned around to leave, he accidentally stumbled, making a lot of noise.

He heard Ginny gasp, which made him curse under his breath. She had bloody heard him.

”Who’s there?” He heard her squeak. Draco didn’t move for a few seconds, hoping that she’d think she imagined it in her head, making it unlikely to get caught.

”I know someone is there!” She cried again, this time stronger. _Run, you fool!_ Draco thought, but he didn’t bulge from his place.

Before he even knew it, there was a flash of red hair in front of him. She let out an audible gasp, and immediately turned around to cover her face.

”Malfoy! What—“ her lips trembled. “What are you doing here!” She yelped at the sight of the fair haired Slytherin. 

Draco felt his cheeks burn, unsure what to say. This was a very uncomfortable situation to walk into, and he didn’t know how to respond. 

“I, ehm,” he began, clearing his throat. “I walked in here by accident. I didn’t mean to pry.” He said awkwardly, hoping that she wouldn’t leash out on him. It was an accident after all. He could only imagine how embarrassed she is.

“How much did you hear?” She asked hesitantly, wiping fallen tears with her sleeve.

Draco shifted uncomfortably at her words. He hadn’t really heard much, right? 

“Not much,“ he said. The Weaslette turned around, her face flushed with embarrassment as she glared at him, obviously not believing him. She crossed her arms and sniffled.

”Oh, don’t bother lying. I know you heard at least something. Just come out with it.” She said in a low voice. She tilted her head so that she was looking elsewhere, refusing to meet his eyes.

”Fine. I only heard you say something about how it isn’t fair.” He mumbled. She growled and starting to stomp towards him, stopping when she was only inches away. 

“If you tell anyone about his Malfoy, I swear to you, I will kill you.” 

Draco raised his eyebrows at the sudden outburst. “I wasn’t planning on, Weasley.” He sneered. 

Ginny nodded and stepped back a little, her arms still crossed. 

Draco stared at her for a few moments, unsure on what to do. He decided to leave, let Weasley be alone, but he was interrupted by her burst of tears. Draco looked at Ginny, dumbfounded. There she was in front of him, breaking into tears again. Now this, this was _really_ awkward. She was covering her face with her small hands, her shoulders moving with her every sob. He didn’t really hate Ginny, but he did dislike her, being associated with Potter and his friends and all. He really wanted to leave, but what kind of man would he be to leave a girl crying? Even if that girl was Weaslette.

He slowly moved towards her, abruptly stopping when he was inches away from her, and pulled her into his arms, wrapping her into an embrace. He didn’t know why he did this. But he felt guilty not doing anything as he watched the redhead cry.

He felt her stiffen under him, unmoving. “Don’t touch me,” She said in a weak voice, but didn’t attempt to pull her away in any sorts. 

Draco took this as an approval to comfort her, and tightened his grip on her. She buried her face in his chest, her tears streaming down her face and onto his shirt. She slowly moved her arms to grip the corner of his waist, her sobs getting quieter by the second.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, both still starstruck on how they ended up in this situation; Ginny in Draco’s arms, and him holding her as she cried on his shirt. 

They pulled away a while after. Ginny looked more calm than the first time Draco saw her. She wiped her cheeks with her sleeves once more, her cheeks still red, looking flustered.

”Care to tell me why you’ve been crying like this?” He asked softly. Ginny leaned against a wall and nodded.

”I guess I kind of have to now that you’ve witnessed me crying, _twice_.” She sighed.

Draco leaned next to her, waiting for her to speak.

”I know it’s going to sound incredibly stupid, and well, I mean _it is_ ,” She rambled. “But it just hurt me so much, probably more than it should.” She paused.

“Listen if you don’t want to tell me, that fine. I mean, you don’t have to, I’m not edging you on or anything.” Draco mumbled, feeling his cheeks burn.

Ginny shook her head, “No, no it’s fine, I suppose. It’s only fair,” 

She looked at Draco’s gray eyes, and sighed. “Harry just broke up with me, saying that he doesn’t love me anymore,” she said, feeling tears burning in the corner of her eyes.

Draco couldn’t hide the surprisement in his eyes. “Potter broke up with _you_?” 

Ginny blushed, and looked away. “Is that such a hard thing to comprehend?” She whispered. 

Draco gave a curt nod, and tilted his head back to the wall. “It’s just that I figured if there was a breakup to happen, it would be you that breaks up with him. He never deserved someone like you anyway,” he said before he could stop himself, and immediately regretting it. 

He felt Ginny stiffen next to him, obviously surprised at his words.

Draco cursed under his breath and stared at the wall in front of him. “I meant, um,” he trailed off, not knowing what to say.

They stood like that for a few moments, not speaking and just taking in the silence that coated them. 

Draco cleared his throat and stepped away from the wall. “I should go. You should go too. A piece of advice: don’t let that prat of a Potter upset you. He isn’t worth anyone’s time.” He said cooly, and walked away, leaving Ginny behind to take in his words. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay for the sake of the fanfic, let’s imagine that Cho is the same age as Harry and is a seventh year.

Ginny quickly made her way to the Great Hall, dreading the moment she’d see Draco’s face. He wasn’t supposed to catch her crying like that. He was practically her enemy! And she had let her guard down in front of him!

Ginny stopped walking and furrowed her eyebrows. The only reason she hated Draco was because he was mean to Harry, and Harry was her boyfriend. Well, he actually wasn’t. Not anymore. So she didn’t really had a reason to hate the Slytherin. She didn’t remember him acting super rude to her or anything.

Ginny realized that people were starting to stare at her now, so she continued to rush to the Great Hall, hoping to find Hermione.

When she arrived, she felt relieved that Hermione wasn’t there, and immediately ran up to her. 

“Hey Hermione,” She said as she sat down next to the curly haired girl. 

“Oh, hey Ginny.” She said with a frown. She apparently knew about her and Harry, judging by the look of sympathy she was sending her.

”Oh, stop staring and me like that, will you?” She mumbled as she stared to fill her plate with food.

”I can’t help it Ginny! I just feel so bad about what Harry did to you,” She said, putting an arm around Ginny. 

“Don’t cry, love! He isn’t worth it!” Hermoine said to her ear, her arms still around her. 

Ginny snorted, and pulled away. “I’m not crying Hermoine. I don’t feel as bad anymore. That git can go burn in hell for all I care.” She said as she put a forkful of food in her mouth. She was caught off guard when her eyes landed on the Slytherin table, two grey eyes staring back at her, making her choke on her food.

”Merlin! Ginny! Are you okay!” Hermione cried when she heard Ginny choking, and hit her back to try and relive her.

”Gods... I’m fine.” Ginny coughed. She eyed the Slytherin table again, only to see Draco Malfoy trying to hide his fit of laughter.

Ginny glared at the fair headed boy, and tried to carry on with her food, glancing at him now and then, only for him to do the same.

After dinner, Ginny decided to head to the common room to clear her mind a bit. She needed to show Harry that she was very well without him, and that he was missing out by not being with her.

Just as she was thinking of this, Harry walked right pass her, Cho Chang by her side, both giggling at something. Ginny felt a pang in her heart as she watched the two, completely oblivious to her. And just like that, all her thoughts of getting back at Harry disappeared, replaced with sadness and longing. 

She had told Hermione that she was fine, but to be fair, it was too early to move on. It hadn’t even been a day. 

Ginny clenched her teeth and ran the opposite direction of Harry and Cho, desperate to get away from them. 

As she was carelessly running away, she bumped into someone, sending both of them to the floor.

”I’m so sorry!” Ginny yelped as she desperately tried to get up, not looking up at the person she bumped.

”So it’s you again, Weaslette.” Said a smooth voice, which Ginny immediately recognized as Draco.

”Malfoy!” She gasped, feeling her cheeks burn at the sight of him. The memory of him catching her crying — twice — flooded back to her, making her embarrassed. He wasn’t supposed to see her like that! _No one was_.

”You ought to be more careful, Weasley.” He said as he got up, a dangerous glint in his eyes. He offered her his hand, but she ignored it and got up herself. 

They stood like that for a few seconds, not saying anything and just looking at each other. 

Then suddenly, the laughter of Harry and Cho was heard behind them, making Ginny look away, her eyes squeezed shut.

Draco’s eyes followed the laughter, and landed on the two.

He raised an eyebrow and scoffed. “ _That’s_ who Potter dumped you for?” 

Ginny felt her face burn at his words, mentally preparing herself for him to make fun of her. That’s who Malfoy was, wasn’t he?

”That girl is hardly anything compared to you.” He murmured, thinking that she hadn’t heard him. When Ginny’s eyes widened, he realized that she had in fact heard her, and mentally slapped himself. 

_Stupid! Why on earth are you complimenting her! She’s a Weasley!_

Draco cleared his throat — a weak attempt to shift the mood — and looked at the redhead. He didn’t say anything, but just _looked_. 

He looked at her fiery red hair that delicately fell to to her shoulders, and down to her chest. He looked at her big brown eyes, and how pretty they were. He looked at her pale skin and the small freckles that covered her little face. He looked at her slim body—

 _Merlin’s sake! What’s wrong with you? Get a grip, you dumb git!_ Draco scolded himself. _She’s a bloody Weasley! Get that through your thick head!_

”Well, this was a nice little chat. Catch you later Weaslette,” he said, and walked right past her, doing his best to not look back at her to see her reaction. Her reaction to, well, whatever. _Him_.

Draco wanted to slap his pale face. Just because he had caught her in a vulnerable state this morning, didn’t mean anything. Yes, he, for some stupid, inexplicable reason, had hugged her, held her when she was crying on his chest about that idiot Potter. He didn’t know what had gotten into him when he was doing that. He should have known better. But something had just _happened_ , and for a split second, they weren’t Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley. They were two people, that were holding each other, comforting each other. But still, she was a Weasley — and Draco _hated_ Weasley’s. Yes, she was a little different than the rest of her brainless brothers. But still! She. Was. A. Bloody. Weasley! 

Draco kept chanting that to himself as he made his way to the Slytherin common room, desperate for a distraction. A distraction to get that beautiful redhead out of his head.

Ginny stood in her place, a mix of feelings confusing her. What game was Malfoy playing? Was he trying to embarrass her? She had neither saw nor heard Draco compliment anyone before. She was bloody sure the git was made out of pure hate. But now she wasn’t so sure. He had held her when she was crying over Harry, and he had said something nice to her, twice! Bloody twice! That was a first.

Ginny groaned and rubbed her forehead in frustration. Gods, what was she even getting at? Draco was an arse, and nothing more. That is how she’d know him for years, after all. 

She began to walk to the Gryffindor dormitories, ignoring Harry and Cho as she passed them, determined to get some sleep. She bloody needed it, after all this thinking about Draco. 


	3. Chapter 3

When Draco Malfoy woke up the next morning, he quickly got dressed and rushed to the Great Hall, for what reason, he didn’t know. He just knew that he _had_ to be there. Red hair flashed into his mind, but he shrugged it off the second the mental picture appeared. He slowed down as realization hit him. _I am_ not _exited to see that Weaslette!_ He chastised himself. There was something seriously wrong with him. Had that red headed Weaslette gave him a disease or something?

When he arrived, he sat down next to Crabbe and Goyle without a word. Maybe he should go to Madame Pomfrey. This certainly wasn’t healthy. He wasn’t in his right mind. Yes, a visit to the infirmary would do him good, he decided. After breakfast, that’s where he would be heading. 

“Drakie! You don’t look so good!” Pansy Parkinson squealed. “Didn’t you get enough sleep? Of course you haven’t! You haven’t spoken to me enough yesterday, haven’t you!” 

Draco ignored the pug faced girl as he took a bite of his sausage, his eyes unknowingly shifting to the Gryffindor table. And there she was; the littlest Weasley, laughing at something that annoying Granger had said. 

He didn’t even notice his cheeks becoming a soft shade of pink as he watched the girl. Ever since that unfortunate encounter in that hallway, his stupid, _stupid_ mind wouldn’t stop thinking about the her. Was she okay? Was she still crying? Was she still thinking about Potter? Was she back together with Potter? 

His last question was answered when Potter walked up to the Gryffindor table and sat next to the Weaslette’s brother. He gave a small wave at Ginny, but she glared at him and ignored him, causing him to awkwardly put his hand down and frown. 

_Serves him right, that dunderhead._

Weaslette had apparently felt him staring at her — _like some loser bloke_ , he added hastily — and stared back at him. Draco stiffened as her brown eyes landed on his grey ones. _Damn, what nice eyes she has_ —

“Oy, Malfoy! You okay?” Crabbe patted Draco’s shoulder hardly, casing him to step out of his trance and glare at Crabbe. 

“I’m fine,” he shrugged, forking his food.

Ginny scowled as she saw Malfoy looking at her again. Gods! What was his problem? His icy grey eyes sent shivers down her spine. She inspected him — still scowling. She was surprised to see his usual perfectly slicked hair slightly disheveled. He had small bags under his eyes. It seemed like he didn’t get enough sleep last night.

 _Odd_ , thought Ginny.

”Ginny,” Hermione mused as she gently nudged the redhead’s shoulder. “Is it just me, or is Draco keep looking at you?” 

Ginny sighed and ran her slim fingers through her fiery mane. “I hope it’s just you, ‘Mione,” she breathed, refusing to look up. Something about his gaze, it made her want to melt away. But in a good way or a bad way, she didn’t know.

After breakfast, Ginny made her way to her Charms class. Harry had been stopping her every now and then, wanting to talk. She had turned him down numerous of times, stating that they had nothing to talk about. That bloody idiot didn’t listen, and kept on trying. So now she was trying to get into her Charms class as fast as she can, before Harry cornered her again.

_Bloody hell, speak of the devil!_

Harry’s eyes flashed through his glasses as he saw her, and he started to walk up to her. “Ginny! Listen we really need to talk,” Harry said, closer to her now.

Ginny stopped dead in her tracks, fuming. “Merlin’s sake, not now!” She groaned under her breath. She absolutely _refused_ to talk to Harry. She would do anything it takes for him to stay away from her. 

Before she knew it, she turned her back, and started running. 

“The hell with Charms class!” She said under her breath as she ran, and ran and ran.

She turned her back to see Harry was gone, relief in her eyes. “Bloody final—“ 

She was unable to finish her sentence, as she was knocked into someone, sending her sprawling onto the floor. This was twice she hadn’t knocked into someone. One luck she had...

Before Ginny could apologize, a smooth voice she knew oh so well, spoke.

”Weaslette, we have _got_ to stop meeting like this.”

As said, one luck she had. Draco Malfoy was in front of her, a his mouth slightly curling into a smirk.

”I can’t believe this,” Ginny mumbled as she got up, facing the fair haired boy. 

“Now Weaslette, what are you doing here? Are you lost?” He quirked his eyebrow at her, waiting for an answer.

Ginny glared, and crossed her arms. “I was running away from Harry. Which I don’t think is any of your business,” 

He simply shrugged. “Maybe. But that doesn’t really explain why you were running away from Potter. Was he chasing you or something?” He gave a mock smile. 

“As a matter of fact, he was. He wants to talk to me about, well, something. I don’t know what, but I have decided that I don’t want to know.” She checked the clock on the wall. “Bloody brilliant! And now I’m late for my Charms class.” She frowned. 

Draco walked closer to Ginny, only inches away from her face. Ginny could feel his warm breath against her cheek. 

“He _should_ be chasing after you. Any guy in their right mind would.” He whispered against her ear, making her legs tremble. 

Ginny gasped, but didn’t say anything. She parted her lips, and tried to steady her breathing, which was a lost cause. Her heart was beating fast as she practically felt the heat of body against her own.

”Malfoy,” her lips trembled. “What are you saying,” she breathed with heavy lidded eyes. 

Draco didn’t know what he was doing. It seemed as if his brain completely shut down. Something about her intoxicating smell — vanilla, he decided — drove him mad. He didn’t realize his arms wrapping around her tiny waist as he pulled her closer to him, their lips barely touching. 

“Draco,” She said, almost a moan. She had called him by his name, and not his surname, which came as a small shock to Draco. 

“Draco, stop.” She whimpered, but just as yesterday, her body betrayed her words, unmoving. 

His hands sneaked up to cup her cheeks, and before he could even comprehend what he was doing, before he could come to his senses and stop himself, he crashed his lips against hers, earning a gasp from the redhead in his arms.

Ginny knew this was wrong. This was Draco Malfoy! The guy she had spent six years hating! She tried to pull away, but his grasp was too strong, making her unable to escape from his arms.

She nearly fainted when he bit her lip, and slid his tongue into her mouth. She tried to pull away again, but he was stronger than her. Giving in, Ginny snaked her fingers into his hair as one of his hands began to explore her body, stopping right above her ass. She gripped his platinum blonde locks, causing a few strands to fall on his face.

She wounded her arms around her neck, pulling him closer. Gods, she never knew he was _that_ good of a kisser! Every girl that hadn’t kissed him said that he was, but Ginny didn’t believe them, until now—

She immediately pulled away, realizing what she had just done, her eyes wide with both shock, and fear.

”Oh Merlin!” She gasped, and wiped her mouth with her sleeve. “No, no no _no!_ ” She muttered. 

Before Draco could even respond, Ginny gave Draco one last look, and ran away. 

Draco stood there, almost not believing what he had done. Or more rather, not believing that he had _enjoyed_ kissing the Weaslette.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter is a bit longe so I hope that makes up from not updating for several days.

When Ginny had made it into the girls dormitories, she was a panting mess. She had ran so fast that small hairs where sticked to her forehead and sweat was trickling down her neck.

She walked over to her bed and threw herself on it, sinking into the soft mattress. What was she thinking? Kissing Draco? If Ron found out he would kill both of them, for sure. 

She sighed in frustration and she rolled over on her back, her hands on her stomach. She hated to admit it, but his lips were just so _soft_ , and so _warm_ —

“No!” She gasped. She absolutely refused to think about that god awful kiss she had shared with the Slytherin Prince, or whatever they had called him. What he should be called was arrogant, spoiled jerk. Ginny agreed with herself. Yes, that was more like it. Draco Malfoy was not someone to get all affectionate with. He probably didn’t even have feelings. He was probably just manipulating her into falling for him, just so he could dump her on the spot. 

_Falling for Draco?_ She thought, a mocking smile appearing on her face. _That’s very unlikely. Not even unlikely, but rather impossible. Only pathetic girls like Pansy Parkinson would fall for that creature_.

Gods, she was wasting brain cells thinking about Draco. 

Her head began to ache and she felt like absolute shit. She knew that she should go to Madame Pomfrey, but she felt too terrible to move. She decided to get some rest. Only a few hours. She would attend the rest of her classes later. She shifted in her bed and closed her eyes, and dozed off.

~*~

Ginny fluttered open her eyes, and slowly sat up on the bed, positioning herself with her elbows.

Suddenly, she remembered that she had missed her Charms class. Not only her Charms class, but several classes. She had missed an entire day! So much for a few hour nap! She had literally slept though the entire day!

She groaned and bolted out of the bed. She looked at the clock on the wall, only to see that class was finished by now. She had skipped an entire lesson. Merlin, her mother was going to _kill_ her if she found out.

She looked at the clock again. Dinner was being served right now, and her stomach was growling. She hurried out of the dormitories and exited the common room, and rushed to the Great Hall. 

When she arrived, she walked over to the Gryffindor table and quietly sat down next to Ron, who hadn’t noticed her. He was too busy talking to Harry about Quidditch.

”—broom was so fast! Did you see it, Harry! But not faster than your firebolt of course—“ he stopped his ranting to Harry and noticed Ginny sulking next to him. His eyes shifted down to her body, surprised to see her clothes and hair disheveled. 

“You okay, Gin? I didn’t see you at all today,” He nudged her with his elbow. Ginny looked up from her plate and glowered at him, earning a taken aback look from Ron. 

“What’s up with _you_?” He eyed her, obviously not going to let this go very easily. Ginny sighed and rubbed her forehead. “Oh—I’m fine,” she muttered, “where’s Hermione?” 

“She left just before you came in. Didn’t you see her?” 

Ginny shook her head and stood up. She really needed the company of a girl at the moment. Someone that she didn’t want to choke the life out of.

”Well, see you later then,” she said and decided to go back to the dormitories. Maybe Hermione was there. 

She was surprised when someone grabbed her wrist, making her stop. Ginny’s eyes widened. Maybe it was Draco? Not that she _wanted_ it to be Draco, of course. She turned around, but it wasn’t Draco that stopped her. It was Harry.

Ginny shot a nasty look at the dark haired boy and pulled her wrist away from him, rubbing it as if it had been dipped in dirt. 

“What do you want?” She said with such venom in her voice, making Harry wince. He took a small step back, his eyes still on hers.

“Ginny, I just want to _talk_. I’ve been meaning to all day,”

She glared at him and crossed her arms. “Well, I don’t want to _talk_ ,” she hissed, and turned her back on him and proceeded to walk away. She was caught off guard when she felt him grabbing her wrist again, pulling her close to him, so she wouldn’t walk away again. 

“Well, this talk isn’t optional,” he said in a low voice, his grip on her wrist still tight. Ginny sighed, then gave a forced nod to Harry. She was trying to avoid him ever since yesterday, but it seemed like that just wouldn’t do.

”Fine,” she spat, “but make it quick. I want to leave.” 

Harry nodded and dragged her out of the Great Hall, both unaware of two grey eyes watching them.

~*~

Harry dragged Ginny into an empty classroom, and shut the door behind them. He then turned to face Ginny. His expression was softer now, instead of that angry look he gave her in the Great Hall. He slowly walked towards her. Her arms were crossed and her eyebrows furrowed. 

“Well?” She glowered. She just wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.

”Listen, Ginny,” he began, talking in a low voice, “I’m aware that I’ve hurt you. I’m really sorry for that.” 

Ginny gave him a glare, then looked away. “It’s a little too late to say sorry now, don’t you think?” 

Harry sighed and walked closer to her — which irked her a little bit. “I know, okay. When I broke up with you, I didn’t mean to hurt you like that,” 

“Then what on earth did you expect? How is you breaking up with me _not_ going to break my heart? I loved you, Harry!” She said loudly, her voice slightly cracking as she felt unwanted emotions slowly oozing out of her. “I loved you! I bloody loved you and you left me!” 

Harry froze in shock when tears started to fall down on her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away, hoping he didn’t see. Yet she knew he did anyway.

”Ginny, I’m really, really sorry,” he whispered, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. She tried to whisk it away, but he grabbed both of her wrists, making her look at him. 

“Ginny, if you want I can apologize to you one hundred times, to show you how sorry I really am. I just hate this — this thing you do where you completely avoid me, as if I’m some nasty virus. I really do hate it, Ginny. I know I hurt you, and I’m fucking sorry! But I want us to at least be friends!” 

Ginny gaped at him, looking flabbergasted. His words really _did_ sound sound genuine. But she didn’t know if she could trust him. 

She sniffled and put a hand on her hips. “Why should I do that? After what you’ve done? What makes you think I would want to be friends with you anymore?” 

Harry ran his fingers through his dark hair and exhaled. “You have every right not to. I don’t blame you for it. In fact I blame myself. But Ron and Hermione are my friends, and they’re your friends too — well Hermione, really. Ron is your brother — which naturally means we are together most of the time. Wouldn’t you like to make those times when we’re together more bearable?” 

Ginny slightly shifted in her place, feeling a little defeated. He _did_ have a point. She always hung out with Hermione, and Hermione always hung out with Ron and Harry. Sure, she also hung out Luna and sometimes Neville, but most of the time it was Hermione. She was her best friend after all. 

When she didn’t say anything, Harry began to speak again, “I’m going to try my best to not make you want to kick my arse all the time, okay? I just want us to be friends.” 

She leered at him for a moment, still unsure if she should trust him. She had to admit that running away from Harry every time she saw him — which was a lot — would be tiring. Making her experience with him more bearable did sound somewhat convincing.

”Okay, fine,” she started, “but this doesn’t mean that I like you. You still broke my heart and I will always hate you for it.” 

Harry gave her a little smile, and she gave him one back, not even realizing it.

They left the classroom, and parted ways. He told her he was going to find Ron, and Ginny gave a curt nod and muttered something about Hermione. When she turned a corner, she nearly bumped into someone.

”Merlin’s sake, you’ve got to be kidding me,” Ginny muttered as she looked up to see Draco Malfoy. These unexpected meetings were becoming suspicious to her now, as if he _wanted_ her to bump into him.

”Malfoy I don’t have time,” she mumbled and tried to walk past her, but stopped when he opened his mouth.

”I saw you heading into a classroom with Potter? Did you make up now? Having secret make out sessions, is that it?” He scowled. He looked more pissed than he usually did, which left Ginny wondering. She couldn’t help but to think, if he was jealous or not. 

_No, of course he’s not. And he better not, because for him to be jealous, there has to be something between us, which there isn’t_! 

She frowned at him, taken aback at his demeanor. “We are _not_ back to together. That is also none of your business,”

He quirked his eyebrow — which usually meant that he was amused or interested — and leaned against a wall. 

“Oh, I don’t know. The way he was dragging you into the classroom so urgently, made me think if there was something going on,” 

Ginny shook her head in frustration, “I told you, Malfoy; we are not back to together, and never will. So stay out of my business before I break your nose,” she growled, her fiery red hair looking even brighter mixed with her anger.

He mockingly put his arms up in the air, a smirk curling at the edge of his lips. “You look sexy when you’re angry, Weaslette,” 

Ginny snorted and crossed her arms over her chest. “Watch your mouth, Malfoy. I wasn’t joking about that nose of yours. I will break it so hard even Madam Pomfrey won’t be able to heal it,” she hissed. Draco smirked and walked over to her, and leaned against her ear.

“I’d rather you spare your strength for something else,” 

Ginny gasped and shoved at his chest. “Watch your mouth, you slimy git! That little incident we had was a mistake, and didn’t mean anything! You shouldn’t go around thinking you _have_ me now because of it! I wasn’t in my right mind!” 

His white face didn’t bare an expression, for he only started into her eyes. “Are you in your right mind _now_?” He breathed as he leaned in closer. Ginny’s mind began to blast red alarms in her head, urging her to run away, to _leave_. But there he was in front of her, only inches away. She was just a girl and he was an — even though she hated to admit it — a hot boy. Her hormones were taking over her brain, clouding her judgment and thoughts, making her unable to comprehend, to function. 

“I—” she heaved a sigh. Her hands were becoming clammy, and she felt herself beginning to sweat. 

But then, she caught a glimpse of his eyes. They were looking at her with hunger, which made Ginny realize that she could be the one with power here, and not him. 

She completely shifted her demeanor, and gave Draco a sly grin. 

“I don’t really know,” she pouted her lips as her fingers trailed down his shirt, making him stiffen. He certainly hadn’t expected this.

”Are _you_?” She whispered to his ear, her fingers gently, almost feather like, circled the area on his crotch. She heard him hiss into her ear, which made her smirk. She’d teach his arrogant ass a lesson which she doubted he would forget.

“Malfoy? Are you okay? You look... _odd_ ,” she asked innocently, her fingers still trailing down on his crotch. She smirked when she felt his bulge against her hands. She was torturing him, and loving it too. 

He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out other than a low groan. Her free hand snaked around his back, her nails slightly scratching the clothed skin. Draco gasped into her neck and one of his hands gripped her waist, the other gripping her red hair, for support, she figured. His legs seemed a little wobbly.

”I asked you a question,” she said a little harshly, her nails digging into his back as her other hand cupped his crotch tightly against his slacks. Draco let out another growl, this one louder than before, loud enough for anyone around them to hear. His head was buried into the crook of her neck as his grip of her waist got tighter.

She decided that this was enough, and completely pulled away. She noted that he looked rather angry as she did.

“Well,” she studied her nails, trying her best not to look at him, “this was rather... interesting.” She grinned. “I ought to go now. Catch you later, ‘Prince of Slytherin’.” She said as she walked away from Malfroy, not looking back to see his expression. Walking away from each other like this was getting a little old now.

~*~

Ginny told the password to the Fat Lady, and the portrait swung open, revealing the red and gold covered Gryffindor common room. About a dozen Gryffindor’s were in the common room. She scanned around to see if she could find Hermione. Her gaze then landed on a girl with long bushy brown hair next to a redhead and a dark haired boy, which Ginny knew without a doubt was Hermione, Ron and Harry. She walked over to the young witch and patted her shoulder. Hermione looked up and beamed a smile at the redhead. 

“Ginny! I’ve been looking for you. Where did you disappear?” 

Ginny shrugged and sat down next to her. “Got a little held up. Nothing to worry about, though,” she smiled, knowing it was a bland lie. She had have Draco bloody Malfoy a hand job! Or something of the sorts. He had been fully clothed, but still! She had _rubbed_ him! 

Ginny tried her best to shrug off the thought, and landed her eyes on Ron and Harry, who were in the middle of a game of Wizard Chess, both too concentrated to notice their surroundings.

Hermione nudged her arm, a look of concern on her face as she gazed at her friend. “You seem a little off. Are you okay?” 

Ginny shook her head and gave her a reassuring smile. “I’m okay, ‘Mione.” She would eventually tell her best friend about this weird _thing_ going on with her and Draco. Just not now. She had a few things to sort. Especially that little stunt she did on Draco. Merlin, _what was she thinking_? He would definitely get back at her for it.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco was furious. He was confused, but mostly he was bloody furious. That little Weaslette, thinking she was oh so smart with that little stunt she pulled on him. She had left him in that hallway, all hot and bothered. But that wasn’t the only thing that made him furious. It was rather a small part of it. What really made his blood boil in fury, was that he had _enjoyed_ it. He had liked it when her slim fingers brushed against his clothed member, teasing him through the fabric. And he was _disappointed_ when she had left him. He’d never admit if, of course, but he still yearned for her touch. Her neck had been so warm, in a relaxing manner. Her warmth had made him feel _peaceful_ , bloody _relaxed_ against against her body—

“Draco,” a quiet voice said behind him. Draco didn’t stand up from his seat against the common room’s fire, but tilted his head to see his best friend, Blaise Zabini.

He turned back around and slumped on the green couch behind him, sinking in to the soft fabric.

”Yes, Blaise?” Draco waved his hand lazily, his eyes closed. He heard Blaise sigh behind him. He heard a ‘slump’ from the seat next to him. He opened his eyes, and Blaise was sitting against the fire next to him, his dark eyes gazing over his, studying him. 

“Where have you been?” Blaise asked him, slightly narrowing his eyes. Draco heaved a sight, and sinked further into the seat. “I’ve been...” he trailed off, unsure how to continue his sentence, “busy.” He finished, ignoring the glare his best friend was giving him. 

“Busy doing what, exactly?” Blaise urged, ignoring the glare he shot him. 

“Nothing important. I just got got distracted,” 

“I’m guessing that distraction was the Weasley girl,” 

Draco’s eyes shot open, wide with shock and surprise. How did he know?

”Whatever do you mean, Blaisie?” He sneered at him, trying best not to sound surprised.

Blaise cocked one of his dark eyebrows at him, “I saw your,” he began, but stopped, looking hesitant, “little encounter with her. You _did_ look quite distracted, I suppose.” He smirked. Draco shifted uncomfortably at his seat. “I didn’t know you were, erm, _present_.” He said whilst looking at the crackling fire in front of him. 

Blaise gave a little laugh and stood up, and walked in front of him. “You seemed to be enjoying yourself,” his lips curled into a sly smirk, enjoying Draco getting all flustered. Something he’d never seen him do before. I was quite interesting to watch.

Draco cleared his throat, signaling his discomfort. “If you knew what I was doing, why bother to ask?” 

Blaise shrugged, putting his hands into the pockets of his slacks. “To see you give this exact reaction,” he chuckled, then turned his back to the fair haired boy, and made his way to the stairs that led to the boy’s dormitories. “I didn’t know you liked the Weasley girl. You suddenly got _me_ interested too,” he called out from behind him before he disappeared into the dormitories.

Draco opened his mouth to protest, to say that he didn’t like Weaslette, and that he should back off before he punched him square in the face. He stopped when he realized he wanted him to back off, surprising himself at his reaction.

”No,” he murmured to himself, “he can do whatever he wants. Weaslette doesn’t mean anything to me anyways,” he soothed himself. He threw his head back onto the seat, letting the warmth of the fire engulf him.

~*~

The next morning was anything but pleasant. Draco couldn’t concentrate on any of his classes. His teachers didn’t seemed to notice him staring blankly at walls or ceilings. 

He felt a twist in his stomach whenever he saw flashes of fiery red hair in the hallways. They had came eye to eye at one point while passing though the hallways, both hurrying to their lessons. Ginny had quickly glanced at him, though no expression bared on her face. The fact that she seemed to unaffected by last night made Draco’s blood boil. No one was unaffected by him. Every girl he had been with always came crawling back to him the next day, begging for more. But the Weaslette was pretending like nothing had even happened. If someone was to get embarrassed here, it should be Draco, not _her_.

Lunch rolled around, and Draco was determined to get his revenge on the little Weaslette. She’s learn to never pull shit like that on Draco Malfoy again. He’d so the same thing to her, so she could see how annoying it was, to be left while you still needed attending.

Draco sat next to Blaise and Pansy. Pansy was cooing at him and caressing his slick white hair — despite Draco’s attempts to stop her. He just stopped trying. He was eyeing the redhead seated on the Gryffindor table, in a deep conversation with Granger and Potter.

Draco felt his face burn as he watched Weaslette and Potter interact with each other, as if they were friends. From what he remembered, she _hated_ him. She has cried in is arms about him, after all. 

Draco looked at Blaise to see what he was staring at. He follows his eyes, which to his surprise, landed on his Weaslette. Hah, _his_. If only she’d heard him say that, she’d hex him for sure. She wasn’t his, and Draco knew that. He knew that very well. He had encrypted that into his mind, made damn sure he remembered it. Weaslette after all, wasn’t the type of girl Draco should be calling his, anyway. She was a Weasley, her brothers were those idiotic, freckled, redheaded gits he hated. 

He noticed Blaise’s eyes on her shirt, precisely her chest. Draco’s eyes nearly popped out of his head as he noticed buttons of her shirt undone, revealing a little of her black bra. He couldn’t figure out of it was lacy or cotton, because unfortunately, he wasn’t sitting close enough. But nevertheless, the reveal of her creamy skin made his mouth nearly water. Blaise it seemed, seemed to be taken an interest on her too, because he like Draco, was ogling her chest. Draco pretended to reach over for some pumpkin juice, and his elbow hit Blaise’s face.

”Ouch! What the bloody hell was that, Draco?” Blaise muttered as he rubbed his cheek, which was now a little red. Draco pretended to look a little sorry.

”Oh, I didn’t see you, Blaisie, my apologies,” Blaise shot a glare at Draco as he called him ‘Blaisie’, a nickname he hated. 

Draco leaned back and steadied his face with his hands. “What where you looking at?” He asked, as if he didn’t know. Blaise took a sip of his pumpkin juice, “Ginny Weasley. She got hot, didn’t she? No wonder you took interest in her. Is she another one of your conquests now, Draco?” 

“Did I hear that right? Ginny Weasley?” Draco heard Pansy glower from next to him. “Isn’t she the peasant girl? You ought to know better, Drakie! People like _us_ , don’t associate with people like _her_.”

Draco shook his head and managed his best to ignore a now furious Pansy. Blaise was trying his best to calm her down, which was working —only a little. 

Draco buried his face in his hands, feeling his sanity slowly slip away. He removed one of his hands to look at the Gryffindor table again. Weaslette was looking at him, and he could see the faintest grin on her face as she took in the view of a miserable looking Draco Malfoy. Yes, she’s laugh now. But she wouldn’t be laughing when Draco took his revenge. 

~*~

Classes were miserable, like always. He couldn’t concentrate. He was too focused to form a plan to attack Weaslette with. It was hard to focus however, when you had Pansy Parkinson next to you, who wouldn’t stop talking. He tried his best to ignore her the whole day, looking forward for dinner, where his plan would take place.

After a couple more hours of lessons, dinner came. Draco wouldn’t stop grinning mischievously. Oh how she’d be surprised. He entered a deserted hallway; a hallway he knew for a fact that Ginny used to go to dinner every now and then. And how he knew this? Well, he of course, would never admit to stalking her. But that was a nasty word. Draco preferred ‘keeping an eye on’.

He silently chucked when he heard footsteps coming towards his way. He quickly entered an empty classroom, and waited for her to pass it. When he saw a flash of red hair through the door, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the classroom before she could even open her mouth to protest. He locked the door and turned to the face the Weaslette, who had an awfully confused look on her face. 

“Malfoy?” She asked, looking awfully bewildered. “What on Merlin’s name are you doing?” 

Draco looked at her, his gaze cold and distant. “I’m taking revenge for that stunt you pulled, you sly weasel!” He said, and without another word, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to his chest, and smashed his lips against hers. Ginny gasped and writhed again this hold, but he was too strong. He grabbed a fistful of her flaming her hair and urged her head closer to him, making the kiss get harder. He grabbed her waist and pushed her against a table, not even caring a little as he heard multiple stuff roll down from the wooden desk. 

He pulled away hastily, wanting to see her face. Ginny looked rather confused. Her eyes were closed, her mouth gaping, but her eyebrows were furrowed. 

Draco growled and smashed his lips against hers again. His hands found their way to the buttons of her shirt, rashly undoing them. He felt her hands pushing against his chest in protest, but she gave in as soon as his lips started to trail kissed down her neck, and to her collarbone. Her bra was now revealed, and to his pleasure, it wasn’t cotton, but lace. 

“Sexy,” he muttered under his breath as he undid the last button and threw away her shirt.

”Now that’s a sight,” he whistled, his eyes on her plump breasts. Ginny opened her eyes and glared at him, although she made no move to cover herself. “I should punch your face, you know,” she said blankly, propping herself on the desk with her elbows. “You didn’t even ask for my consent. This can be ruled as harassment.” 

Draco raises his eyebrows at her words. “You didn’t seem reluctant, if I’m not wrong,”

Ginny growled and got from the desk, stomping her way over to him. “This is absolutely disgusting,” she said as she cupped his cheeks, and pulled his face to her, owning his lips. Her fingers trailed to his shirt and worked on his buttons.

”Absolutely vile,” she spat, working quickly at his buttons. “You really need to get punched.” She hissed as she threw away his shirt, reveling his perfect chest.

Draco gave out a low chuckle and cupped one of her burning cheek. “Yes, while all of that is true,” he murmured at her ear, “you do look awfully hot. And just between us, I wouldn’t waste a second to do you.”

Ginny shot him a nasty look, and pushed him onto the desk. She crawled on the cool wooden desk and straddled his hips, her red hair delicately falling on his face as she kissed him again. 

“I don’t know what’s gotten into me,” Ginny panted as she trailed kissed down his stomach. “You’re the last person I should be doing this with.” 

Draco rolled his eyes and rolled her on her back, so he was straddling her now. “The feeling is quite mutual, little weasel. But you see, I couldn’t possibly rest without taking my revenge.” 

Ginny smirked and played with the strap of her bra. “Revenge? So that’s what this is about. I should have known, of course. Otherwise, you would never attack me like this, am I right?”

Draco played with a string of her hair, admiring it’s silkiness. “You can count on that,” he said, and attached her lips again. Ginny ran her fingers through his already disheveled hair, rubbing his scalp. Draco purred against her mouth, making Ginny giggle. “You’re like a cat,” she murmured, “I think I like it when your purr.” 

He pulled away, raising his eyebrows. Her lips were plump and red, swollen from all the kisses. 

“Ooh, kinky. I wouldn’t peg you as the type.”

“Mm-hm,” He heard Ginny mutter. “Listen here, Malfoy. I don’t want to have any misunderstandings. _This_ ,” she gestured at them, “doesn’t mean I like you. I’m sure you feel the same.” 

Draco nodded.

”However, even as I hate to admit it, you’re good. Take Harry for example. He isn’t a good kisser like you. He was rather sloppy. A little boring. You on the other hand, are the exact opposite. So I suggest a deal.”

”A deal?” Draco said, an amused glint in his eyes. “Now you got me interested.” 

Ginny chuckled and sat up in the desk, Draco still straddling her. “We continue to see each other this way. For sexual purposes only. We can still hate each other. We don’t tell anyone about it, and keep our distance like normal, and if we interact in public, we interact as if we can’t stand each other.”

Draco took in her words, considering. Weaslette was absolutely stunning. There was no denying that. Especially now, with her lacy little black bra, her skirt that was riding up to her thighs, her creamy pale skin and her messy red hair made her look like like a goddess, he’s dare admit. Anyone who would turn her away, he figured, was a fool. 

“Alright. You got yourself a deal. But again, this doesn’t mean I like you. For physical purposes only.” 

Ginny grinned, her hands at her back, fumbling with her bra. “Exactly what I said,” and with that, her bra fell off, revealing her milky breasts. Draco gulped, his mouth watering. Hell with revenge, this was way better.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic is just gonna shift from smut to fluff every now and then. Prepare to be surprised i guess??

Ginny reached for her bag to grab a book. She was on the castle grounds, enjoying the nice weather — even though it was rather chilly today — as she leaned against a tree. It was really quiet and peaceful outside, unlike the castle; loud and crowded. Plus, the fresh air relaxed her. 

She wrapped her red and gold Gryffindor scarf tighter around her neck and opened a page of her book and started to read the first paragraph, but was immediately distracted; her mind kept going back to yesterday when she and Draco ‘got busy’, she decided to call it. But other than kissing and her flashing him, nothing had happened. They had to stop because they had heard Filch outside the empty classroom, mumbling something. The fear and panic of getting caught had taken over them at that moment, causing them to stop what they were doing. They had waited for Filch to leave, so they could exit. Their farewells were quite awkward, really. But then again, how would someone in their situation be able to properly say goodbye, without feeling the slightest bit of weird. 

After _that_ , they hadn’t talked at all. Sure, she saw him glancing at her through the corridors and the Great Hall, but they hadn’t spoken, just like their deal said.

 _Ah, the deal_ , thought Ginny, suddenly feeling frustrated. What was she thinking, really? Where had that even come from? She had really thought he would have declined it, to be honest. When he hadn’t, she was utterly shocked, but didn’t show it. 

Ginny fumbled with the hem of the paper, trying to focus on reading. It wasn’t an easy task, though, when you had annoying thoughts racing through your mind. 

She heard the snap of a twig from her right, and shot her head up at the noise. Draco was walking up to her, his silver and green Slytherin scarf around his neck. She noticed his cheeks and nose were red, which actually made him look cute. She raised her eyebrows as she watched Draco getting closer to her. He stopped when he was in front of her, looking down at her. 

“May I help you, Malfoy?” She asked nonchalantly, her eyes on her book. She heard Draco sigh, and was shocked when she felt him sit next to her.

“What are you doing?” 

“Well, I was reading a book until you came. What’s the occasion, if I may ask?” 

Draco looked at her book, “I’ve read that before. It’s nice.” He said quietly, his eyes still on the book. Ginny felt her mouth curl into a small smile; why was he suddenly acting so... normal? 

“Yeah, this is my third time reading it,” she muttered, fumbling with the hem of the page again, feeling herself getting a little nervous. She felt Draco looking at her, a glint of amusement in his eyes. 

“Why are you here? Here to taunt me about yesterday?” She asked casually, although her eyes were slightly narrowed, as if waiting for a sharp comeback. That’s what she was used to after all.

Draco shook his head and threw his head back against the tree trunk. “No. I just got bored and thought you would be some good company.” 

Ginny gaped at him, not believing her ears. Draco Malfoy was actually being civil? 

“Plus,” he added, “yesterday was... it was nice. Its a pity though, that we couldn’t finish what we started.” He said, a smirk forming at the edge of his lips, staring at Ginny as if she was his prey of some sort, which made her shiver.

She hummed and turned the page of her book, ignoring Draco’s grey eyes on her, watching her intently, studying her as if she was a subject.

”You’re staring,” 

Draco blinked a few times, then turned her head so that he was facing ahead of him, his face flushing.

”Am not.”

Ginny shot him a questioning look, unsure of his intentions. She wanted to know why he was here, with _her_ of all people. Their deal was plain; fuck around, but no feelings. But _this_ , she decided, seemed genuine. And she didn’t know if she liked it or not.

She curled the page, and shut the book, now fully focusing on him. His face turned to her direction, his eyebrows slightly raising.

”I’m not kidding, Malfoy. Why are you here? I’m sure you have ‘better’ people to hang out with. Perhaps your Slytherin friends? People you actually seem to like?” 

He glared at her and huffed, crossing his arms. “I was bored, I told you. I really have got nothing to do. I was walking around the castle grounds and then I saw you and thought; why the hell not? Better than being alone, I suppose.”

“I thought we were supposed to hate each other? You sitting next to me, being surprisingly civil isn’t exactly hateful now, isn’t it?” she giggled.

”You’re speaking nonsense, Weaslette,” he grinned.

Ginny was surprised to find herself laughing, but didn’t pay it any attention. “Aha! There we go, now you’re back to your old self! Calling me that stupid name I hate.”

He chuckled and grabbed a fistful of grass, and stared at it. He then looked at her, a smirk now spread on his face.

”Have I told you Weaslette,” he began, his smirk getting a little bigger, “that you have rather _marvelous_ tits!”

Ginny gasped and hit his shoulder with her book, scowling at him. “You’re a pig! You just made me regret ever showing them to you! I should have known that you aren’t worthy enough for them,” 

Draco clutched his chest, a look of mock-hurt on his face. “If there is anyone worthy enough to see those twins, it’s me!”

”Twins?” She snorted, “Merlin, that’s disgusting. You just reminded me of Fred and George! You made my breasts remind me of my brothers! You’re sick, Malfoy!”

”I’m the sick one? _You’re_ the one that’s thinking of them!” He exclaimed.

Ginny scowled and slumped against the thick trunk of the tree, feeling her cheeks redden. That slimy git! 

She slowly tilted her head to look at him; he was staring ahead of the clearing in front of them, letting the wind hit his face. His pale hair looked a little disheveled by the wind, not it’s usual slick self. She noticed a few strands falling loosely on his face, although he took no notice. His cheeks and nose were still red from the cold — she figured her face was just the same — and his lips looked red too. Kissable, even. 

“Malfoy,” she murmured, tucking strands of hair behind her ear.

He faced her, his eyes burning right through her, lighting a fire in her stomach. 

“Yes, Wealslette?” 

She stared at him again; why did he have to be so bloody beautiful? He was a git. An arsehole. An arrogant jerk. But he was just so beautiful that it physically hurt her — it made her head hurt in frustration.

”You make my head hurt,” 

He looked at her, looking a little bewildered. “I make your head hurt?” He repeated. “It’s just one of my many charms, it seems.” 

Ginny grinned a little. Why was she enjoying Draco Malfoy’s company? He was a spoiled brat. He didn’t know anything other than power and money. So why is he acting so normal towards her? She hated to think of it, but what is something had _changed_? What if the events of yesterday changed something? Well, she had shown him her bloody tits, for what reason she didn’t know. Lust had taken course of her body, and she simply wasn’t thinking. She refused to talk about yesterday, because there was nothing to talk about. They made a deal — and he for some extraordinary reason had accepted it — and that was that. They would fool around, possibly fuck and just not tell anyone about it. Yes, it was very simple.

Bu it wasn’t.

She only knew that if Ron found out, he would rip off Draco’s eyes and stomp on them until they became goo. 

She shuddered at the thought. 

She felt Draco eying him from the corner of his eyes, and sighed. 

“What? What are you looking at?” 

He rolled his eyes, took off his coat and handed it to her, which made Ginny gasp. 

She dumbly stared at the coat, unsure if she should take it, unsure if this was a prank and he was trying to trick her. 

“Well? What are you staring at? Take the bloody coat!” 

She narrowed her eyes, refusing to believe that _Draco Malfroy_ , was offering her his coat like a _gentleman_. This was going against everything she had known. 

She blinked a few more times, and slowly reached out to take the coat from his hands. “Why are you giving me your coat?” She asked cautiously, afraid of the answer he would give her.

”You’re acting like I killed someone. How is me offering you my coat so surprising?”

“Well, I don’t know, maybe it’s because you hate me?”

His lips formed a thin line as he looked at his in a thoughtful manner, his brows slightly furrowed. “I never said I hated you,” 

She didn’t say anything, but she took the coat and wrapped it around her frame. A feeling of warmth rushed over her.

They sat there, leaning against the tree, both quiet. She hadn’t responded to him because she didn’t know what to say. Didn’t he hate her? Was she wrong? He technically hadn’t _said_ he hated her, but she figured it was always implied. He hated Harry, Ron and Hermione. Well, mostly just Harry. But since she used to date him, she thought he had automatically hated her. But now here he was, catching her off guard. 

It seemed like hours had passed, and they just sat there in a comfortable silence. Ginny found it odd. She found the last couple of days odd. First, he had hugged her when she was crying about Harry — which struck her because she though he hated her! — then she teased him through his clothes, which made him take revenge, which caused her to flash him her bloody tits and end up making a deal! And here they were now; sitting next to each other on the castle grounds, leaning against a tree and just... sitting. No mocking, no teasing, no _anything_. Never in a million years she would have thought she would end up like this with Draco!

It was starting to get dark, and Ginny was sure Harry, Hermione and Ron were wondering where she was. But she was too tired to care. She felt her eyelids drooping, sleep slowly starting to creep upon her. Before she shut her eyes, she looked over at Draco to see his eyes were shut, and he was already fast asleep. She thought of waking him up so they could head back, but she felt too weak to move, and sleep engulfed her.

~*~

Draco opened his eyes lazily, and took in his surroundings. He was surprised when he realized he wasn’t in his common room, but rather outside. It was dark, and he was sure that he had passed the curfew. A wave of confusion hit him as he looked around, and nearly jumped when he saw Ginny Weasley next to him, fast asleep.

He couldn’t help but stare at the sleeping redhead. She looked so peaceful when she slept, he noted. He didn’t think he’d ever seen her look so peaceful before. She usually looked like she was ready to fight anyone that pissed her off.

He groggily got up, and stared down at Ginny. He didn’t know if he should wake her up or not. He obviously should, but she really _did_ look so relaxed. 

Draco sighed and kneeled down in front of her and gently shook her arm. Ginny winced and shifted in her seat, her eyes still closed. He shook her arm again, a little rougher this time.

Ginny groaned and her eyelids fluttered open. He heard her mumble something, but couldn’t make out what. 

“Mm..” she muttered, half asleep, “Malfoy? Where am I?” 

“We fell asleep. We need to get inside the castle without being caught.” 

Her eyes widened. “ _We_?”

He chuckled — a very low chuckle which he doubted she heard — and grabbed both of her arms, rising her up. 

“Yes, _we_. Now come on, we have to go.” He said as he grabbed one of her arms are dragged her towards the castle. 

Ginny was reluctant, but didn’t complain as he dragged her into the castle. She was obviously still very tired, and longed for sleep, which Draco could relate very much. 

They entered the castle after a while of walking, both extremely quiet.

“Okay, my common room is this way. I’m not sure where yours is, but I recommend you find it as quick as possible before getting caught by Filch or Snape.”

Ginny snorted and ran her fingers through her hair. “Yeah, so much for walking a lady to her house, don’t you think?”

”You’d actually have to be a lady for me to do that, Weaslette.” 

Ginny stuck her tongue out at the fair headed boy, and ran towards the other direction, disappearing from his sight. 

Draco exhaled as he quietly crept towards his common room, careful no not get caught by anyone. When he found it, he muttered the password and the wall shifted, revealing the silver and green common room.

No one was in there, probably fast asleep. He looked at the clock and was shocked; it was 3 am! He quickly rushed to the boy’s dormitories, and made his way to his bed and threw himself on it, not bothering to get changed. He closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to corrupt him. And when it did, he dreamt of a girl with red hair.


End file.
